Geschichte:Der Traum von neuem Glanz/Kapitel 061
Wir befinden uns wieder auf der Insel Kythera, der Nachmittag schlägt langsam aber sicher in einen angenehmen rötlichen Sonnenuntergang um, sodass ein weiterer Tag sich dem Ende entgegen sehnt. Travers ist angekommen, seine Kleidung zerrupft und zerschlissen, von dem ehemaligen Gentleman blieb nun kaum noch etwas übrig. Langsamen Schrittes nähert er sich einem Gasthaus, in welchem Carpaccio ihren vorrübergehenden Stützpunkt eingerichtet hat. „Komm herein, Partner“, begrüßt er ihn mit gelassener Miene. „Wie war deine Fahrt?“ Der Gentleman setzt sich auf die Bettkante und wirft sein Jackett über die Stuhllehne. Ein gestresster Gesichtsausdruck ist zu erkennen, was sich zugleich in seiner Stimme bemerkbar macht. „Furchtbar, mein schönes Schiff ist einfach untergegangen und nur wenige Besitztümer sind mir geblieben. Ich musste ein nettes älteres Pärchen darum bitten mich hierher zu bringen. Was meinst du, wie sie mich zugeschwafelt haben, da wäre ich lieber gestorben.“ Carpaccio nickt. „Schön! Wenigstens bist du jetzt hier, es fehlen zwar noch ein paar Kollegen aus dem Waffen Milieu, aber die muss ich, bei aller Liebe, nicht besonders einweisen!“ „Wie viele Mannen werden dann bald hier antanzen?“ „Ach, die meisten sind gerade im Urlaub, daher nur an die zwanzig Personen, aber das sollte auch reichen, um hier halbwegs heile herauszukommen. Hauptsache wir bewahren die Ehre unserer verstorbenen Familienmitglieder. Das ist im Moment das aller Wichtigste!" –''Szenenwechsel'' - Erzähler: „Zwei Männer treffen sich in einem kleinen Raum. Außer einem Tisch, zwei Betten und einer kleinen Öl Lampe befindet sich nichts in dem Zimmer der Tiaran-Piratenbande. Es klopft an der Tür und ein Mann mit einer roten Mütze tritt herein.“ „Heda, was machst du hier? Hat man dir keine Aufgabe zugeteilt?“ Tiaran steht auf. Seine große hünenhafte Gestalt baut sich vor seinem Kollegen auf, der diese etwas zweifelnd anstarrt. „Ich.. ich bin meiner Pflicht als Captain nachgekommen. Und was treibst du hier mit den ganzen Säcken?“ Der Rote schaut ihn belustigt an. „Das sind Muscheln! Nichts weiter, als langweilige Muscheln. Toller Zeitvertreib findest du nicht? Zwischendurch sind uns sogar ein paar Besucher entgegen gelaufen und die haben wir dann zack..“ Er zieht seine Hand am Hals vorbei. „.. gekillt!“ Tiaran starrt ihn verständnislos an. „Pah, rede hier nicht so über tote Menschen, das macht meinen Vize nur traurig, also lass es!“ „Uhh, trauert sie immer noch diesem Scherzkeks hinterher?“ „Halt deine dumme Klappe! Jackson ist und bleibt ein vollwertiger, wenn auch ehemaliger, Teil meiner Crew und ich werde die lustige Zeit mit ihm nicht vergessen!“ Sein anfänglicher ruhiger Ton hat sich bei dieser Klarstellung um ein vielfaches verstärkt, was seinem Gegenüber eine Form von Respekt eingeflößt hat. „Ja, gut. Wollen wir wegen ihm keinen Zwist anfangen. Aber wenn du nichts dagegen hast, dann kannst du mir helfen die Muscheln ins Versteck zu bringen.“ Der Vater Tiaran dreht sich um, und schaut ins verweinte Gesicht seines Vizen. „Es war nicht deine Schuld. Schlaf einfach darüber, dann fühlst du dich morgen ein wenig besser.“ Er schließt behutsam die Tür und folgt seinem Kollegen. Sie legt sich in ihr kleines sperriges Bett und schaut zur Decke. Hoffentlich hatte ihr Captain mit dieser Aussage Recht, sie hofft es zutiefst. –''Szenenwechsel''- Erzähler: „Die Nacht ist in vollem Gange. Madeleine schläft mit Jean und Ian in einem Bett, sie in der Mitte, umgeben von zwei jungen Männern, die sie beide mehr als lieb gewonnen hat. Wie von einem Geist besessen wälzt sich sie im Schlaf immer hin- und her, sodass selbst Ich nicht weiß, zu wem sie sich sprichwörtlich zugewandt hat. Das mag schon was heißen. Es sind nun noch drei Tage.“ Am nächsten Morgen wachen sie alle ohne besondere Störungen auf. Mind steht wieder an Deck und schaut auf das Schiff von Rancid, welches nur wenige hundert Meter entfernt gelegen ist. Seit Tagen schon beobachtet er seine Umgebung sehr akribisch, schon gerade zu besessen. Er wollte dieses Spiel gewinnen, dazu war ihm jede noch so kleine Information wichtig. Er durfte sich keine Fehler erlauben, sonst würde er seine Freunde ins Verderben stürzen. Das will er überhaupt nicht! „Ein weiterer Mitspieler, oder ein weiterer Gegner?“ Er horcht und vernimmt die lauten Rufe, die während des Frühstücks von der Bande gekommen waren. „Merkwürdig, sie verhalten sich allesamt viel zu auffällig… wer sind diese Leute bloß? Ich muss es wissen.“ Eine, für ihn störende, Stimme erhallt hinter ihm reißt ihn aus seinen Überlegungen: „Hey, was machst du hier eigentlich? Campst du hier rum, oder wieso stehst du den lieben langen Tag hier herum, is' doch nicht normal?“ Freddy war von hinten an ihn herangetreten und fixiert nun ebenfalls die zwei Gestalten, die auch Mind beim Verlassen des Schiffes akribisch beobachtet. „Wow, der sieht lächerlich aus, mit seinem gelben Dress und …“ „Gelbes Dress sagst du?“, flüstert Mind ihm zu, ohne den Blick abzuwenden. „Bingo, vielleicht ist der Partner des Zauberers der vierte Helfer, eine wertvolle Information, wie ich finde“, murmelt Mind wie auf Knopfdruck vor sich her. „Was denn für' n Helfer“, fragt Freddy verwirrt. Mind blickt nun Freddy an. Er war doch genauso verdächtig. Genauso wie William Tender, der Tierliebhaber. „Freddy, es ist nicht so wichtig zu wissen, okay? Nun will ich aber was wissen, sag mir lieber, wieso du jetzt zu mir gekommen bist!“ Er starrt ihn an, in der Hoffnung, dass sein unscheinbares Gegenüber endlich irgendetwas sagt, was ihn irgendwie überzeugen würde. „Du bist einfach auf mein Schiff gekommen und hast dich beinahe umgebracht, ich habe keine Antwort auf dein Erscheinen, du bist mir wie ein Rätsel, welches ich nicht lösen will“, gesteht Mind sich gedanklich ein. Freddy soll ein Freund sein? Mind kann ihn als solchen immer noch nicht wahrnehmen. „Echt? Kannst du mich wirklich nicht leiden?“, fragt der Neue etwas ernüchtert. Der Captain schaut ihn voller Ernst in die Augen: „Nein, ich kann dir auch nicht sagen weshalb. In letzter Zeit habe ich viele Menschen kennengelernt, und jeder hatte seine Eigenarten.“ Er zögert, sein Gegenüber schweigt nur betroffen und scheint mit einer Gestik für eine Fortsetzung des Redeflusses sorgen zu wollen. „Aber du bist anders. Ganz ganz konfus. Ich kann dir nicht sagen wieso..“ Mind gesteht sich ein, dass er Freddy für eine Gefahr hält, aber da er es nicht begründen kann, lässt er diesen Teil der Antwort unter den Tisch fallen. „Halte dich von meinen Freunden fern und verlass mein Schiff!“ Es fiel ihm schwer diese Worte auszusprechen. So unsicher und zweifelnd war er noch nie! Was wäre, wenn er sich nun irrt. Und Freddy ein Mensch ist, dem er nur keine Chance dafür, sich beweisen zu können, gegeben hat. Er fühlt sich dabei richtig dreckig, überdenkt seinen Befehl aber nicht noch einmal. „NEIN, wie kannst du sowas sagen? Freddy ist nicht böse, wie oft soll ich dich denn anflehen, dass ich ihm vertraue?!“ Arina steht in der Tür, sie hatte jedes Wort mitbekommen. Sie stellt sich zwischen die beiden jungen Männer, gleichen Alters, und drückt sie aller Kraft voneinander weg. Mit einem dumpfen Aufprall fallen die beiden Überraschten auf ihren Hintern, der daraufhin höllisch zwiebelt. „Cool, du hast ja richtig Power in den Armen, Respekt junge Lady“, lacht Freddy laut auf. „Ja, ich weiß…“ Sie wendet sich von Freddy ab.. „WIE KANNST DU IHM SOWAS NUR AN DEN KOPF WERFEN, Mind?“ Sie greift sich seine Kapuze und zieht ihn zu sich hinauf. Ein böses Funkeln ist in ihren Augen zu sehen. Sie kann überhaupt nicht nachvollziehen, wieso Mind eine solche offensichtliche Abneigung gegen Freddy hegt. Das entsprach überhaupt nicht seinem Charakter. Sie hatte ihn doch ganz anders kennen gelernt: Hilfsbereit, Selbstlos, Freundlich und Aufbauend. Diese löblichen Züge, hat sie in den letzten Worten von Mind nicht mehr erkennen können- für sie war er wie Neu. „Wenn du ihn noch einmal beleidigst, dann verschwinde ich auch. Du verhältst dich gerade wie ein Baby! Total unreif..! Wirklich lachhaft..“ Völlig konfus blickt er sie an, er war völlig überrascht. Was sollte er jetzt tun? Er braucht sie, ihn aber wollte er loswerden. Beide sieht er aus verschiedenen Blickwinkeln. Was er weiß ist, dass er Arina sehr viel Vertrauen und Gefühl entgegen bringt. Freddy hingegen würde er nicht so schnell vertrauen.„Hey hey, Süße. Bleib mal knusprig, wenn er mich nicht haben will, dann kann er das sagen. Dann schnappe ich mir ein Holzbrett und schwimm zurück ins Waisenhaus, wo ist das Ding?“ Sie lässt die Kapuze los und stöhnt genervt auf. „Erstens du kannst nicht schwimmen, zweitens ich erkenne dich und Mind überhaupt nicht wieder! Es ist schrecklich, als hätte man euch beide komplett neu besetzt.. ich weiß gar nicht, was ich von jetzt noch von euch halten soll..“ Völlig baff schauen die beiden Herren sie an. Mind war völlig fertig. Hatte Arina Recht? Verhielt er sich in letzter Zeit wirklich seltsam und anders? Und wieso vertraut sie Freddy so stark? Was is sein Geheimnis.. – Szenenwechsel- „Was ist mit dir los?“ „Wie? Was?“ „Ich warte auf dich.. seit einer halben Stunde!“ „Wie, ohh tut mir Leid Pater Erigal“, sagt Shady zerstreut. Der Pater seufzt laut auf. „Ich habe dich eine Nacht darüber schlafen lassen, und jetzt eine halbe Stunde gewartet… willst du nun Lineist werden oder nicht?“ Schweißperlen entstehen auf der Stirn des potentiellen Lineisten. „Ich hoffe, dass du es leichter hast, Mind“, denkt sich Shady schwitzend. Erzähler: Er konnte kaum ahnen, dass Mind gerade exakt den gleichen Gedanken bezüglich seines Navigators im Kopf hatte. Die Zeit läuft. Drei Tage bis zum Ende des Ultimatums. Der Liebhaber wird sich besonders freuen, wenn er seine Gegner noch weiter brechen würde. Das Spiel mit sich selbst ist bereits in vollem Gange. Runde 1?“